Left Alone with her thoughts
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: TRADUCCION. Pan de cuatro años se pregunta porque Gohan no se lleva bien con Goku.


Este fic es una traducción autorizada del fic "Left Alone with Her Thoughts" de Toadsly Quinne Oadington, es un fic corto y secuela de "Left Alone with His Thoughts" el cual aun no he traducido xD pero si gustan puedo hacerlo. Contiene un poco de AU *Universo Alterno*.

DBZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Este fic le pertenece a Toadsly Quinne Oadington quien amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirlo.

Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Creo que mi Papi está enojado conmigo, le pregunte si podíamos ver a mi abuelito en el torneo de las artes marciales y él me dijo que no creía que eso se pudiera. Se veía molesto, y cuando le pregunte si estaba enojado me dijo que estaba bien y que era mejor que saliera a jugar afuera.

Creo que a papi no le agrada mi abuelito, nunca habla sobre él y nunca pregunta sobre él cuando visitamos a la abuela y al Tío Goten. La abuela me conto muchas historias sobre el abuelo y cómo fue que el salvo al mundo en muchas ocasiones. Papi nunca escucha a mi abuela cuando ella cuenta historias sobre mi abuelito.

Le pregunte a Tío Goten si mi Papi quería al abuelo, él me sonrió y dijo "Claro que sí". Yo le dije que no creía que mi papi quisiera al abuelo realmente, porque nunca habla de él y se molesta cuando alguien lo menciona. Tío Goten me dijo que papi solo ha tenido mucho trabajo y que no tengo que preocuparme.

Pero me preocupa. Nunca he visto al abuelo, solo he visto su foto. Se ve muy parecido a como se veía Tío Goten cuando era un niño. Todo lo que se del él me lo ha contado la abuela. Mami me dijo algunas cosas, como cuando lo conoció, pero ella no sabía mucho sobre él. Dijo que mi abuelito no estaba cerca de ella como para platicar y conocerlo mejor. Me pregunto si él ira al torneo…

¡Hoy voy a conocer al abuelo! El había estado entrenando con el Tío Goten y Trunks, Vegeta y Bulma estaban también. No le dije a Papi que iba a conocer al abuelo. Tío Goten me dijo que iría a ver al abuelo y que sería bueno que yo fuera también. Le quería preguntar a mi papi, pero recordé que siempre se molestaba cada vez que lo mencionaba. Pero iba con Tío Goten así que estaba bien.

Yo me quede atrás mientras Tío Goten y Trunks peleaban, yo también puedo pelear y apuesto a que podría vencer a Trunks. Entonces llego el abuelo y no pude esperar. Volé sobre la colina y le dije "¡Hola abuelito! Soy Pan tu nieta" Él bajo la Mirada y al verme sonrió y dijo "Hola Pan". Le conté todo sobre mi y también que Papi estaba bien. Mi abuelito sonrió cuando mencione a mi papi, me dijo que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y que no podía esperar por verlo en el torneo de las artes marciales.

¡El abuelo va a ir al torneo de las artes marciales! ¡No puedo esperar! Entrenamos por un momento, y luego Tío Goten me dijo que teníamos que regresar a casa. Le dije adiós al abuelo y los demás y Tío Goten voló conmigo hasta casa. Me pidió que no le dijera a Papi que conocí al abuelo, dijo que ellos resolverían sus problemas en el torneo. Le dije que estaba bien.

El torneo es mañana y lo veré otra vez. Y Papi y el abuelo van a llevarse bien y luego yo podre ver a mi abuelito todo el tiempo.

El abuelo se fue otra vez. ¡Justo cuando por fin lo conocí se ha ido! Se fue del torneo con un niño de cabello gracioso. Mi abuelito estaba hablando con el niño y luego se fue volando. Nunca había visto a mi papi tan enojado.

Se entero de que conocí al abuelo ayer. El abuelo se lo dijo y Papi dijo que hablaría conmigo después. Mi abuelito le dijo que yo no había hecho nada malo y que no debía ser malo conmigo. Papi le dijo que él era la última persona que debía decirle como criar niños. El abuelo se veía triste y le dijo que lo sentía. Le pregunte a Papi si podía estar con el abuelo en el torneo por un rato más. Lo pensó y luego el abuelo le dijo que sería bueno si podía quedarme con él. Papi dijo que podía, pero que tenía que portarme bien.

¡Mi abuelito y yo hicimos muchas cosas divertidas! Comimos mucha comida deliciosa y yo jugué a varios juegos ¡y gane un gran oso de peluche! El abuelo me dijo que estaba feliz de que yo lo quisiera. Pregunte porque Papi no lo quería y se puso triste. Caminamos un poco y comimos helado. Me dijo que Papi estaba enojado con el porqué siempre se iba o moría cuando Papi era un niño. Papi piensa que el abuelo es un mal padre y un mal esposo. Le molesta que Tío Goten no conociera al abuelo hasta mucho tiempo después. Mi abuelito me dijo que lo sentía, pero que él no podía hacer nada al respecto cuando estaba muerto. Yo le dije lo mucho que lo quiero y que siempre iba a quererlo. Eso lo hizo feliz.

Pude pelear con los grandes en el torneo. Pelee con un hombre grandote que se burlaba de mí. Pero lo vencí fácilmente. Luego vencí a Tío Goten, y el no me dejo ganar. Después el abuelo peleo con aquel niño de cabello gracioso. No se su nombre. Le pregunte a Papi si él seguía enojado con el abuelo, me dijo que no estaba enojado y que era mejor que viera al abuelo pelear. Quisiera que Papi me dijera porque no quiere a mi abuelito.

Estaba venciendo al niño, y luego comenzó a gritarle cosas y el niño comenzó a golpearlo, luego mi abuelito hablo con el niño y se fueron volando. La abuela comenzó a llorar y Papi maldijo. Nunca había escuchado a mi papi maldecir, ni una sola vez. Tío Goten negó con la cabeza y dijo que eso era algo que siempre hacia el abuelo. Le pregunte a Papi a donde había ido el abuelo y Papi me dijo "abandonándonos otra vez". Pregunte si volvería y Papi dijo que quizás no y que no debía tener muchas esperanzas en el abuelo porque el "siempre decepciona a los que ama".

No creo poder seguir queriendo más al abuelo…


End file.
